EL SECRETO
by Luna Azul
Summary: Anna se entera de algo y lo guarda en secreto...que pasara cuando se lo diga a Yoh? (Esta un poco cursi, pero ya esta terminado nn)
1. El inicion de un gran secreto

EL SECRETO:  
  
Es mi primer fic en esta pagina, espero que no les aburra y que les guste es un Anna x Yoh y tal ves un poco de Tamao x Horo Horo.  
  
comenzamos!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1Capitulo ***El inicio de un gran secreto***  
  
Tomo una toalla y se seco la cara húmeda por el agua que caía del lavabo, se enjuago la boca, y mientras se ponía de pie se miró al espejo, pensaba profundamente y parecía preocupada.  
  
-No...- pronuncio levemente -Todavía no-  
  
De reojo alzó la mirada a el lavabo y miro un pequeño tubito que tomaba, poco a poco un color azulado.  
  
Se le quedo mirando, se aproximo, lo metió en una pequeña caja y lo arrojo a la basura.  
  
Salió de el baño y se aproximo a su habitación, noto que su prometido aun estaba dormido, y prefirió no despertarlo. Se vistió como lo acostumbraba hacer todos los días, pero su vestido no era el mismo, aun era negro pero de diferente diseño , ahora tenía una falda negra larga y una blusa sin mangas de cuello alto, del mismo conjunto, y en cada orilla, contenía un listón rojo brillante.  
  
Anna tomo su paliacate y se lo ato a la cabeza como diadema, algunos mechones caían de si frente y su cabello dorado era ya muy largo.  
  
Camino hacía la puerta, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió a la salida. Paso un buen rato, antes de llegar a una casa muy cómoda, hablaba con una persona muy anciana y con aspecto de sabiduría.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo lleva así??-  
  
-Como 3 meses-  
  
La anciana mando a recostar a Anna en un tapete, examinaba su abdomen, su cadera y su vientre.  
  
-Parece que..- la miraba con suspicacia -No estoy segura, solo falta esto- saco de una pequeña caja, una flor marchita y cerrada. -Sostenla en tu mano- le dijo a la joven  
  
Anna no dudo en aceptar y la cogió. La flor no sufría cambio alguno y la chica no entendía.  
  
-Ahora di..."Alma que en capullo estas, florece y déjate mostrar"-  
  
Anna sostuvo con mas fuerza la flor y dijo las palabras con los ojos cerrados. La flor empezó a brillar desde adentro, algunas luces empezaron a salir de entre los pétalos que poco a poco cobraban su vitalidad y color.  
  
La muchacha se sorprendió, aquel espectáculo era muy hermoso y fascinante, de pronto una mariposa azul brillante salió de ella, voló por la habitación, se posó en su vientre y desapreció introduciéndose, no sabía lo que significaba, pero la hacía sentir muy calmada y relajada.  
  
La anciana la miro y le dio una sonrisa muy tierna - Felicidades mujer..- le dijo, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo - ...estas preñada-.  
  
Anna se sorprendió, se separo de la señora, miro la flor, la sostuvo con suavidad y la acerco a una de sus mejillas - Yoh!!- susurro, muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pero no le preocupaba, ella lo aceptaría.  
  
Al poco tiempo, Anna salió de la casa, agradeciendo la atención brindada por la anciana, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.  
  
No podía creerlo aun, era muy joven y que le diría a Yoh o mas bien, como se lo diría y cuando??. A la mitad del camino se encontró con dos desviaciones, la izquierda que se dirigía a su casa y la derecha al centro de la ciudad.  
  
Si tomaba la izquierda, tendría que enfrentarse a Yoh, pero necesitaba pensarlo, y si ella aun seguía sorprendida, como lo tomaría él, así que decidió tomar la derecha, servía que pensaba, aceptaba y se relajaba.  
  
Por el camino se detuvo al ver en un comerció lujoso, el brillo de una gargantilla plateada con una flor que se parecía a la flor prestada para saber lo de su embarazo, se dio cuenta tambien que era una gardelía blanca azulada, símbolo de la maternidad.  
  
Siguió caminando mucho tiempo, dándole así las 4:00 de la tarde, el estomago lo tenía vació - Ya tienes hambre verdad?? - dijo, y tomo la dirección de vuelta a su casa. En el camino unas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, carió rápidamente a la puerta que se encontraba ya muy cerca y en ese preciso momento al abrirla, Yoh parecía apunto de salir.  
  
-Anna!!- exclamo al verla mojada y empapada, pero ella no lo saludo, solo lo miraba.  
  
Al entrar, Yoh no dudo en pasarle una manta para secarse. La casa estaba cálida y limpia, dándole sorpresa a la chica, pues Yoh no era muy acto a limpiar, pero algo le incomodaba a él joven shaman, tal vez aquel silencio incomodo que se percibía desde su llegada.  
  
-Y??...- Anna hablo rompiendo el silencio - A donde te dirigías??-pregunto  
  
Yoh se le acerco y le ayudo a secar su rostro con suavidad - Te iba a ir a buscar-  
  
Anna dejo que su prometido terminara lo que hacía - Porque??- pregunto nuevamente  
  
-No te vi en la mañana, pensé que habías salido y que regresarías ponto, pero te tardaste...- dijo y se fue hacía la cocina a servir un poco de té. Anna se le acerco y el chico le dio su taza - La verdad es que me preocupe por ti -  
  
-Se cuidarme sola...no confías en mi??- pregunto  
  
-No es eso...confío en ti, pero no en desconocidos- el chico le sonrió con ternura y jalo con delicadeza su ropa - Vete a cambiar o te podrías enfermar-  
  
La muchacha hizo caso y se fue a cambiar. Al poco rato seguía pensativa, mientras cenaba el chico la noto un poco distante, pues desde que fue el Shaman Fig su relación se había tornado mas fuerte, y de eso había pasado mas de 7 años y aunque no estuviesen casados todavía, ella había tomado su apellido como esposo y lo trataba como tal.  
  
-Te ocurre algo??-  
  
Anna se sobresalto, como si despertara de un sueño -Porque dices eso??-  
  
-Solo pregunto-  
  
-Estoy bien-  
  
Yoh ya no quiso cuestionarla, confiaba en ella y sabía que si tenía algo malo se lo diría. De pronto Anna se tapo la boca, tenía un poco de contracción en su pecho, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, todo lo que había comido dejo de formar parte de su estomago, lo había expulsado todo en el escusado.  
  
Su prometido que estaba fuera del baño la vio salir, aun con mano en boca, le cedió una pequeña toalla y pregunto de nuevo - Segura que estas bien??-  
  
-Ya te dije que si....solo que comí mucho- camino a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, estaba cansada de caminar, y el esfuerzo de lo que había sucedido , la dejo rendida.  
  
- Anna.... si tienes algún problema, puedes decírmelo- le dijo Yoh sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Lo tendré en mente- dijo por ultimo mientras se quedaba dormida  
  
Yoh la acomodo en la cama y la tapo, luego el tambien se alisto para dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ocurrió lo mismo, muy temprano la chica se levanto para bañarse pero volvió a vomitar de nuevo.  
  
A el chico le estaba preocupando, pues cada tercer día Anna salía a ver a la anciana que le había sugerido irse a revisar para saber como estaba, pero Yoh como no sabía, se sentía un poco decaído, a de mas de que muchas veces Anna vomitaba y en dos ocasiones por poco cae al piso por mareos.  
  
Después de un mes, Anna noto que su vientre estaba tomando forma, y aun no se lo había comentado a el chico, pero ya estaba preparada, solo que necesitaba saber todo con respecto a su embarazó y ese día era la ultima sesión con la anciana, después de eso pensaba decírselo.  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh tenía pensado ese mismo día tener una comida romántica para Anna, lo había planeado toda le semana, y aunque aun no sabía como hacerle, lo planearía. Vio apunto de salir a Anna -Ya me voy- dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos  
  
-Tardaras mucho??- pregunto Yoh, para saber cuanto tiempo tenía  
  
Anna pensó que como sería la ultima sesión, no tardaría mucho - No lo creo- dijo y se salió  
  
Yoh, en vez de ir a entrenar empezó a preparar todo, la comida, el aseó y hasta una vestimenta adecuada.  
  
El tiempo paso y Anna aun no regresaba, estaban dando las 11:00 pm, y su prometido se dispuso ir a buscarla . Mientas tanto Anna que regresaba a su casa, caminaba con tristeza, y recordó lo que la anciana le dijo.  
  
******************************* -Que quiere decir??- pregunto la joven, nerviosa y confundida  
  
-Su complexión es inadecuada para sus meses - dijo la anciana con angustia - esto podría traerle complicaciones en el parto -  
  
Anna bajo la mirada triste - Como que tipo??- pregunto  
  
-Usted o el niño, podrían...-  
  
*******************************  
  
De pronto la joven choco con algo, apartándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Yoh??-  
  
Su prometido se encontraba frente de ella, había salido a buscarla y sin querer habían chocado con él en el mismo camino.  
  
El joven la abrazo -Pensé que te había ocurrido algo...- su voz tenía un tono de miedo. Yoh beso su frente y la tomo por la mano ya mas alivianado -...hay que llagar a casa- 


	2. La revelacion y un gracias

2° Capitulo ***La revelación y un gracias***  
  
Al llegar a la pensión, Anna se quedo parada viendo la mesa de su casa, había unos platos y copas muy bonitas, estaba arreglado con una rosa en un pequeño florero y unas velas apagadas, el olor era exquisito y todo se veía muy limpio.  
  
Yoh se le acerco -Tenía planeado una comida romántica con tigo...- dijo riendo mientras rascaba la nuca -....pero preferí irte a buscar, y supongo que quieres descansar-  
  
La chica se quedo pensando, todo esto lo había hecho por ella y era injusto que el siempre tratara de hacerle ver cuanto la amaba, mientras que ella le escondía un gran secreto.  
  
-Huele bien- dijo Anna mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento  
  
El chico se sobresalto -Pero Anna...-  
  
-Que me darás de cenar....si no es comida es una cena no?? -  
  
-Pero ya he apagado las velas y creo que la comida se a enfriado- dijo Yoh sorprendido  
  
-Eso no es problema...- la chica encendió las velas y reviso la comida- ...aun esta tibia- su prometido se acerco, el entendió que quería recompensarlo, le había dicho que llegaría temprano y como no fue así lo mejor sería hacer lo posible.  
  
-Yo serviré....tu toma asiento- dijo Yoh tomando el plato que tenía Anna en mano. La chica obedeció y tomo su lugar.  
  
Noto con el brillo de una luz encendida, que Yoh tenía puesto un traje que le sentaba muy bien, en verdad se había empeñado en que las cosas salieran como le tenía planeado, y lo que se le ocurrió es que era una buena oportunidad para decirle lo de su embarazo.  
  
Después de servir, el chico puso una melodía muy y relajante, haciendo que Anna se sonrojase, dieron las gracias y empezaron a cenar.  
  
La comida tenía un sabor demasiado bueno, daba gusto al paladar y satisfacción al comer, do pronto Yoh tendió su mano frente de ella.  
  
-Quieres bailar??-  
  
La chica sorprendida acepto, Yoh paso una de sus manos por su cintura y con la otra agarró la mano de la chica, daban pequeños y pausados pasos, ya que el lugar y el espacio les impedían un poco el libre movimiento.  
  
La música iba acabando, pero los movimientos parecía no terminar, el chico unió mas el cuerpo de su prometida hacía la de él, y con caricias de mejilla buscaba su boca.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se unieron, empezando a jugar con su bocas, con delicadeza Yoh coloco a Anna en el sofá y fue subiéndose poco a poco en ella mientras deslizaba su mano bajo su falda acariciando su pierna.  
  
-Yoh...espera- dijo entre besos y separándolo un poco, pero el chico no hizo caso -Yoh!!- insistió de nuevo  
  
-Que pasa??- le dijo separándose de ella  
  
-No ahora- dijo cobrando la compostura  
  
El chico agacho la cabeza, se acerco a ella y cogió su mano.  
  
-Si has pensado en lo que te dije verdad??-  
  
Anna recordó que el le había dicho que si llegase a tener un problema, se lo comentara, pero su embarazó no era un problema, o por lo menos así no lo veía ella.  
  
El silencio invadió ese lugar, el joven se puso de pie para alzar las cosas ocupadas, pero Anna lo detuvo.  
  
-Siéntate por favor-  
  
El chico hizo caso y tomo nuevamente asiento a su lado -Que pasa??- pregunto con duda  
  
-Yoh yo...tengo que decirte algo muy importante, algo que te he guardado por mucho tiempo- Ala chica se le notaba una mirada y una voz nerviosa .  
  
.Anna...quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que sea que te este pasando, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote...ok-  
  
La joven le sonrió, apretó sus manos y dio una gran suspiro -Yoh yo...yo...bueno, es que yo...es un poco difícil sabes-  
  
La joven dudaba mucho pero la mirada de su prometido le daba tanta tranquilidad y tomo valor.  
  
-Solo tienes que decírmelo!!- exclamo angustiado  
  
-Esta bien...- quedo en silencio, haciendo que su prometido esperara impacientemente sus palabras -Estoy embarazada-  
  
Yoh la miro sin decir nada, con aquella leve sonrisa que siempre se le nota, estaba muy sorprendido y soltó las manos de su prometida , Anna malinterpreto esto y pensó que Yoh se negaría.  
  
-No piensas decir nada??- pregunto sin dejarlo de mirar, de pronto sintió unas manos abrazar su dorso, Yoh la había abrazado con delicadeza.  
  
-Gracias!!- exclamo el chico  
  
-Gracias??- se pregunto Anna -Porque dices eso??-  
  
Yoh la miro de nuevo a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso - Como que porque??...Gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo-  
  
-Yoh!!- pero el chico de nuevo la había abrazado por la cintura y acariciaba su abdomen, ella empezó a juguetera con su cabellera y así se quedaron un buen rato, abrazados y sin decir nada.  
  
No fue tan difícil como pensaba y estaba alivianada por una parte, pero por la otra un poco nerviosa por lo que le dijo la anciana.  
  
-Ha...yo tambien tengo algo para ti- El chico se levanto y fue por una pequeña caja blanca -No es tan valioso como lo que me acabas de dar, pero cuando la vi, me recordó a ti-  
  
Anna cogió la caja -Puedo??- pregunto  
  
-Por supuesto, es tuya, solo espero que te guste- la joven abrió lentamente la caja, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se tapo la boca al ver la hermosa gargantilla que había visto en el comercio del centro.  
  
-No quise hacerte llorar...- dijo Yoh - ...en cambio, quería verte reír- Acaricio sus mejillas y seco sus lagrimas con uno de sus dedos, Anna le respondió con un abrazo fuerte correspondido por el chico.  
  
-Es que estoy muy feliz- Anna se separo un poco mirando sus ojos - Te amo a ti y al bebe, y quiero que sepas que son lo mas importante para mi en la vida -  
  
- Tu tamben eres lo mas importante para mi Anna, ahora con el bebe seré doblemente feliz-  
  
Los dos se besaron por mucho tiempo, la noche había terminado y la mañana había llegado ya, el reloj sonó las 2:00 de la mañana, Anna e Yoh se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron ir a dormir.  
  
Pasado dos meses, Yoh se sorprendió al ver llegar a Horo Horo y Tamao de visita . El día estaba muy brillante y el sol daba calor, pero el ambiente se sentía muy bien, ya que el viento estaba muy fresco y equilibraba el clima.  
  
-Hola Yoh!!- exclamo el chico de cabellera azul y le dio un abrazo de amigos  
  
-Que tal chicos!!....como han estado??- saludo Yoh  
  
-Muy bien joven Yoh gracias, mire trajimos esto- Tamao mostró una tarta de chocolate y al chico se le ilumino los ojos.  
  
-Gracias!!, ahora mismo lo serviré, tomen asiento-  
  
Los chicos tomaron asiento mientras eran atendidos, en eso Anna, que ya cargaba una gran pancita, llegó sosteniendo una baúl un poco grande, sin percatarse de los invitados .  
  
-Que haces Annita??- dijo Yoh y se aproximo a quitarle el baúl  
  
-Que pasa??- se quejo Anna  
  
-Como que qué pasa...que no te ves- el chico se aproximo y le abrazo su vientre  
  
-Hay Yoh!!...estoy embarazada no invalida- se volvió a quejar, luego giro la cabeza hacía Horo Horo y Tamao que estaba un poco apenados al verla en esas condiciones, luego volvió a mirar a Yoh y le susurro un poco enfadada, pero mas que nada estaba apenada -Porque no me dijiste que estaban aquí??- Yoh solo sonrió, tratando de zafarse de el problema.  
  
-Hola doña Anna!!- saludo Tamao  
  
-Que gran sorpresa!!- dijo Horo Horo riendo  
  
-Hola....que comen??- pregunto para cambiar la conversación  
  
-Una tarta...quieres Annita??- dijo su prometido y le ofreció un platito con un gran pedazo  
  
-Yo no...tu hijo-  
  
-Pues hay que alimentarlo, no??- le pregunto sonriendo  
  
-Esto no es sano Yoh!!- dijo de pretexto  
  
-Pero le va a gustar- insistió el chico  
  
-Será como tu si se lo doy-  
  
-Y eso tiene algo malo??-  
  
Anna miro la tarta y se dispuso a comer.  
  
Tamao la miraba con mucha ternura, nunca pensó verla así, y en verdad estaba muy feliz por ella, luego miro a Horo Horo -Cuando tendremos uno??- le pregunto haciendo que el chico se pusiera muy rojo y se metiera un gran bocado para no responder ahora.  
  
-Horo Horo!!...- se quejo Tamao, pero Horo Horo no hacía caso, tal vez no estaba preparado aun para eso.  
  
El frió anochecer se aproximo, el invierno estaba cerca y el clima estaba cambiando ya, los visitantes se marcharon , pero antes de irse, Tamao le regalo una pequeña pulserita a Yoh, y el chico no entendió para que, pero aun así la acepto cordialmente  
  
-Cuídense mucho...hasta luego- se despidió el joven shaman  
  
La casa nuevamente quedo en silencio Yoh se aproximo a Anna que estaba recostada en su cama y con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, estaba un poco agitada, el embarazo la cansaba mucho y decidió ir a dormí ya.  
  
Luego la chica sintió como su prometido se sentaba a un lado de ella y recargaba su cabeza en su estomago. Anna quito su mano y vio como el chico parecía hablar con sigo mismo, pero no era así, sino que hablaba con el bebe.  
  
-Que haces??- pregunto  
  
-Platico con nuestro hijo- respondió  
  
La chica no dijo nada, en la mente aun sonaban las palabras de la señora, donde le advertía lo de el parto. Tomo su mano y la acaricio, mientras volvía a tomar la misma postura para dormir.  
  
-Que te dice??- susurro Anna  
  
Yoh que parecía estar dormido le respondió -Me dice que no te preocupes, que todo estará bien-  
  
Anna se sobresalto a tales palabras - Que??...Yoh!!- exclamo la chica -eso te dijo??- pregunto.  
  
-Que pasa??- pregunto Yoh  
  
-Que es lo que acabas de decir??....eso que??-  
  
-De que hablas Annita...no he dicho nada-  
  
Anna se quedo sorprendida y prefirió ya no preguntar, él chico se acomodo junto a ella y el calor de sus cuerpos lo empezó a acoger y durmieron los dos abrazados. 


	3. El peligro de una premonicion

3° Capitulo ***El peligro de una premonición***  
  
Las semanas se fueron volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Anna ya cumpliría 7 meses, estaba un poco preocupada, pues se sentía muy cansada y le dolía la espalda, no quería preocupar a Yoh por lo que fingía estar bien.  
  
El año nuevo estaba por llegar, Yoh estaba emocionado, pero Anna no estaba muy entusiasmada, así que el chico la invito a salir y a pesar de que ella se había negado, salieron los dos a caminar por el centro, todas las calles estaban adornadas con luces de colores y a lo lejos habían pequeños desfiles de personajes religiosos.  
  
Anna de vez en cuando sentía un pequeño estirón en la cadera, pero no le hacía caso, no era mucho el dolor así que podía soportarlo, pero cada vez que caminaba mas, el dolor se volvía insoportable.  
  
Yoh le invito un rico pan que vendían por los rumbos, y la dejo en una esquina para que lo esperara, Anna sintió una contracción muy fuerte, -"aun no es tiempo"-, pensó y se recargo en la pared mientras trataba de contener el dolor.  
  
-Estas bien??- escucho una voz familiar, era su prometido que tenía sus grandes panes en manó.  
  
Anna lo veía tan entusiasmado que no quería arruinarle la noche -Si!!- dijo, pero luego volvió a sentir otro mucho mas fuerte y se quejo apretando fuertemente el hombro del chico.  
  
-Anna!!- exclamo un poco asustado  
  
-Yoh!!...el bebe Yoh!!...aun no es tiempo!!- dijo con gran dolor y abrazándolo, casi escondiéndose en el.  
  
El chico no tardo en llamas un taxi y llevarla al Hospital. La muchacha mantenía los labios cerrados, los ojos fruncidos por el dolor y de vez en cuando se quejaba, ya que la mayoría veces se desquitaba apretando lo que tuviese en mano.  
  
Al llegar al hospital , Yoh busco rápidamente la atención de su prometida, y como iba hacer año nuevo, no había mucha gente por lo cual no le costo trabajo.  
  
-Cuantos meses tiene??- preguntaba el doctor mientras la colocaban en una camilla  
  
-Tiene 7- contesto el chico nervioso por los quejidos de Anna.  
  
El doctor se sorprendió, era muy prematuro y corría el riesgo de que saliera mal el parto. Los enfermeros la alistaron y la llevaron a la sala de emergencias.  
  
-Quédese en la sala de espera, un enfermero vendrá y le avisara cuando este lista- le dijo el doctor mientras se colocaba un cubre bocas y se dirigía donde yacía la joven.  
  
Al poco tiempo salió un enfermero de la sala con un uniforme azul para Yoh. -Si quiere hacerle compañía a la señora, póngase esto- le dijo.  
  
Yoh no tardo en ponérselo, y al dirigirse a la sala, podía percibir los grandes quejidos de Anna.  
  
El entro y se dirigió hacía su prometida, la cual al verlo llegar lo tomo por la mano y le dijo casi en susurro. -Yoh...tengo miedo!!-  
  
-Todo saldrá bien- contesto dándole aliento  
  
Paso un instante y Anna con gran dolor hizo caso a las instrucciones de el doctor para poder hacer que el bebe viniera al mundo.  
  
Yoh se puso muy feliz al escuchar por primera vez el débil llanto resonar en la sala, de un pequeño bebe, o mejor dicho, de su bebe.  
  
-Es un niño!!- le dijo Yoh emocionado, dándoles pequeños besos en la cara húmeda de Anna.  
  
La chica solo respiraba con dificultad, le sonrió débilmente y el chico notaba que se ponía muy pálida y fría, fue entonces, cuando escucho una voz femenina.  
  
-Tiene hemorragia doctor-  
  
El hombre de uniforme blanco se puso en alerta y empezó ha dar algunas ordenes a los enfermeros, que inmediatamente empezaron a obedecer.  
  
Yoh miro asustado a Anna que estaba aun peor, luego sintió dos manos tocar sus hombros y al ver quien era se dio cuenta de que era un enfermero.  
  
-Podría acompañarme??-  
  
-Pero??....no, no puedo- contesto el shaman, poniendo atención a Anna  
  
-Joven, por favor, debe de salir de la sala- insistió el enfermero con tono de nerviosismo, tomándolo con mas fuerza e insistiendo que saliera -Le explicare lo que pasa afuera!!-  
  
-Anna...no, déjeme!!, tengo que estar con ella!!- dijo Yoh enojado mientras se jaloneaba y discutía un poco con el enfermero.  
  
El enfermero entendía su preocupación, pero no podía estar dentro en esos momentos, serían terribles para él, ya que Anna se encontraba grave.  
  
Pidió un poco de ayuda a otro compañero para tranquilizarlo y poder retirarlo para hablar con él, pero el chico, aunque insistió mucho el quedarse, no pudo hacer nada, soltó la mano de Anna con dolor y se dispuso a salir muy enojado y preocupado a la vez.  
  
Mientras tanto la chica, abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos y buscaba con la mirada a Yoh, lagrimas brotaban de miedo, al no ver a su compañero cerca de ella. Poco a poco, el sueño empezó a atacarla y sus ojos se cerraban, en un momento ya no escuchaba nada y todo lo veía borroso.  
  
Fuera de la sala Yoh, con el animo mas calmado pero aun preocupado, se dispuso ir a ver a su bebe, yacía en otra sala, y no había problema al conseguir el citatorio para entrar a verlo. La enfermera se lo entrego y los dejo solos en una habitación blanca.  
  
El bebe era muy tranquilo, no lloraba, parecía como si lo reconociera y sintiera tranquilidad a lado de su padre, Yoh tristemente tomo su diminuta mano, le coloco la pequeñísima pulsera que Tamao le había regalado, y sintió como el bebe apretaba con firmeza el delgado dedo de su padre.  
  
-No dejes que se valla....no la dejes- le susurro a su pequeño hijo y arrullándolo lo durmió.  
  
Un peculiar sonido alerto a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, su latidos se habían detenido, el doctor dio instrucciones de darle reanimación con las manos en el pecho, y eso fue lo que hicieron.  
  
Pero Anna ya no yacía en su cuerpo, se encontraba en un lugar diferente, en un lugar cálido donde todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, en medio de un bosque muy hermoso, donde los rayos del sol penetraban las hojas de los árboles y solo sentía el aire pasar por debajo de sus orejas.  
  
La chica poseía un lindo vestido blanco, camino un poco en busca de alguien, pero al no encontrarlo, se dirigió a una gran barranca, donde el fondo estaba cubierto de hermosas flores, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba muerta.  
  
-Yoh!!...- dijo con voz baja, pero su voz se hizo mas fuere -YOH!!!!!- grito, su voz empezó a quebrase y una lagrima callo al suelo.  
  
-No hay porque llorar- escucho decir una tierna voz que hizo que girar para ver de quien provenía  
  
La chica al verlo sintió una extraña sensación de conocerlo, era un niño, como de 11 años, con tez blanca, mira adormilada y relajada, su cabellera era mas fuerte que la de ella, pero mas clara que la de Yoh, y su voz era muy suave.  
  
Anna se negó a cuestionarlo y solo se le acerco, se hinco frente de él para mirarlo, se parecía tanto a Yoh que tenía ganas de abrazarlo.  
  
-Tienes razón, no sirve de nada llorar- dijo Anna  
  
-A de mas...- hablo el chico - Aun no es tiempo-  
  
Anna abrió los ojos impresionada, tiempo de que??, de morir??, se preguntaba.  
  
-Regresa y haznos felices-  
  
Fue entonces que comprendió, que aquel chico que se le hacía tan conocido era su hijo, en la edad en la cual se le es convocado para ser un shaman.  
  
El pequeño niño le abrazo fuertemente y Anna le correspondió.  
  
-Regresa ahora....querida madre- el chico toco con una de sus manos su espalda, de lado del corazon y un estrepitoso respira se escucho en la sala.  
  
Todos los doctores que ya estaban cansados, se sorprendieron al ver a la chica revivir de la nada.  
  
-Tomen su pulso y temperatura- ordeno el doctor un poco asustado, pues habían intentado todo para revivirla, pero no pudieron, y cuando ya la críen muerta, su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.  
  
En poco tiempo, su temperatura, latido y color, habían regresado a la normalidad. La colocaron en otra sala y se alegro al ver llegar a su querido hijo en brazos de su amado prometido , quien al acercarse le dio un beso muy duradero.  
  
-Como te sientes??- pregunto el muchacho sentándose a su lado  
  
-No me quejo- contesto, mientras tomaba a su bebe en brazos  
  
Los dos quedaron en silencio, no querían hablar de lo sucedido y prefirieron platicar de sus planes futuros.  
  
Al pasar un par de días, Anna, Yoh y el bebe, regresaron a casa, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a Horo Horo y Tamao, haciéndoles una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida.  
  
-Pero que es todo esto??- pregunto Anna. Todos se le quedaron viendo con miedo, pesaron que le iba a molestar. -Es...es tan valioso de su parte- dijo, haciendo que se espantaran aun mas, pero luego se tranquilizaron.  
  
Tamao se le acerco a Yoh y a Anna, -Me alegro que estén bien, los tres-  
  
-Tu sabias lo que pasaría, verdad Tamao??- pregunto Anna, y Tamao afirmo con la cabeza -Gracias!!-  
  
-No hay de que doña Anna, era mi misión-  
  
-Pero como supiste??- pregunto Yoh  
  
-Tuve una predicción, y es por eso que les di el rosario...o mas bien la pulsera, todo dependía de Anna y de el pequeño Yoh-  
  
Los chicos sonrieron, y juraron cuidarse y valorar la vida. Fue cuando el deseo de Yoh y Anna se cumplieron, vivir tranquilamente y con comodidades, al lado de su hijo a quien llamaron Ian Asakura.  
  
FINET  
  
***************************** Bueno como siempre pongo mi palabras al final y al inicio, para no aburrir...jejejeje.  
  
Espero que les halla gustado ya que siempre escribo para ustedes...acepto comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones...gitomatasos n_n¡, Lo que sea ya que el lector tiene la ultima palabra.  
  
Chao y gracias . 


End file.
